Day Dreaming at the Beach
by Leeleechanlee
Summary: The school year for seniors was over, Summer finally here, and all Bazz-B wanted to do was to cool off with the aid of swimming, and enjoying his time with friends, if it was not for the Princess of Ice from his class distracting him, he'd be able to pay more attention to the waves. Bazz-BxRukia, Bazz-B and Rukia.


**Series:** Bleach

 **Fan Fiction Title:** Day Dreaming at the Beach.

 **Type:** One-Shot.

 **Genre:** Romance, Humor, Adventure.

 **Pairing:** Bazz-BxRukia.

 **Summary:** The school year for seniors was over, Summer finally here, and all Bazz-B wanted to do was to cool off with the aid of swimming, and enjoying his time with friends, if it was not for the Princess of Ice from his class distracting him, he'd be able to pay more attention to the waves. Bazz-BxRukia, Bazz-B and Rukia.

 **Another One-Shot for Bazz-BxRukia. Hope you enjoy. Those not fond of the pairing, please move on and have a beautiful day. :) Bleach and Characters belong to Kubo Tite. Fan Fiction idea belongs to me.**

 **Day Dreaming at the Beach**

The clock on the wall distracted all those who finally wanted to be free. Those being the students under the seniors. See, seniors were privileged enough to have started their vacation sooner than all those suckers. The seniors were free once they graduated. So that meant celebration, then college for most.

Bazz-B was already packing for another beach trip with his friends. While he usually wore leather, he didn't mind the beach attire. It was hot, more hotter than him, if that were even possible. As Bazz-B finished packing, he was heading down the steps from his home. Glad to be out soon. Sun glasses in place, his radical pink and red shirt open, exposing his abs, and the trademark Mohawk he loved on himself. Everything just the way he liked it.

"Hold it their mister! Are you forgetting something?" Bazz-B's chain smoking mother came over to him, a cancer stick plastered into those red lips.

"Yes mother?" Bazz-B said, rather irritated.

Glancing at her son, she let out a puff of smoke out of her lips.

"Your forgetting the sun screen I bought you. You'll need it under that sun. Don't want you coming back here looking like a damn cherry kid." Bazz-B's mother mumbled with the cancer stick still in her mouth.

"Yeah, yeah… Okay mom." Bazz-B said, catching the bottle of sun screen his mother threw right at him.

After hearing his mother repeat the same line: "You'll thank me someday." Bazz-B headed out. Getting on his bike, and driving off to meet his friends at the location they wanted to gather at. The warm breeze hit him as he picked up speed in his motorcycle. There was nothing like it. This to Bazz-B, was better than being stuck at school, during cold winters. When all the slush of the snow would get on your pants, when you'd fall on ice and everyone laughed. Bazz-B pushed those thoughts aside. He wanted to only focus on now and how warm it was.

Getting to his destination, he found his friends waiting. Jugo, Renji, and Hanataro. Waiting by the tree they would meet at, they greeted him over. It was an odd circle of friends Bazz-B was a part of. Jugo was too serious at times for his own good. Renji was always bickering with Bazz-B, while at the same time they would only end up complimenting one another, and Hanataro, with one look did not seem like the type to even hang around them all, with maybe the exception of Jugo, but Hanataro's appearance just screamed small, fragile, scared kid. He was a brave kid, just ask the jock, Thor wannabe. Regardless they were friends, by all odds, and they were enjoying every bit of their Summer.

"Hey guys, ready to enjoy the day?!" Bazz-B greeted cheerfully.

"Yeah! Of course, what took you so long?" Renji asked with sarcasm in his voice.

"Give him some credit Renji. This time he's only 10 minutes late." Jugo mocked in reply to Renji's question.

"You guys really going to bust my balls?" Bazz-B asked, not surprised at all.

"Guys…Please. Relax. We are all here to enjoy are time. Right?" Hanataro said rather nervous.

"Yeah, you assholes, listen to Hanataro. He didn't miss the idea you guys clearly did." Bazz-B said, feeling annoyed, as he proceeded ahead of them to avoid any more small talk. All he wanted was to move on from lectures and have a good time. If he didn't want to, his ass would have stayed in school. That of course was not in his plans, so he took off ahead, feeling the oceans water as he went in, not bothering to set up his things.

"Oh, how nice of him. Leaving his things behind. I hope he does not expect us to pick up after him, because I won't." Jugo said, as he put his things down to take a sip of his juice, and proceed to set up his own things.

Renji like always set up rather messy, as usual and joined Bazz-B in the water. Jumping his friend, with the attempt to playfully drown him.

Hanataro just stood there watching the two, as he too began to set up. Jugo staring at the two fools in the water wrestle each other, while he himself preferred to sit back on his beach chair, while catching up on a book. Their wrestling soon stopped by the time both guys stood in the water, rather dazed by the sight before them. It was Rukia Kuchiki, with her long hair down, wearing a white bikini, with two roses, one blue, the other white. Perched above her left ear, keeping some hair strands from the side back. Arm in arm, she was accompanied by one of her young siblings; Homura to be exact, who was wearing a magenta one piece swim suit. The rest were friends around them. Those being Hiyori, Jackie, and Soi Fon. Renji was in obvious shock by Jackie's swim suit that was both revealing and tight, crimson colored. Renji's mouth dropping as soon as she waived towards him with a smile, him waiving back with a dumb look on his face. Renji was known to have once loved Rukia Kuchiki, but as time passed, he could finally get over her in a healthy way and fall in love again, this time with Jackie. No one knew it, but both Renji and Jackie were starting to slowly date and the idiot still acted so new to it. It was cute Bazz-B thought to himself, if he was an old hag that is, as he began to chuckle to himself.

"Hey! What's so funny jerk?!" Renji said, as he noticed Bazz-B laughing. His face looking flushed with embarrassment.

"Nothing, it's just your reaction. To funny not to laugh at you!" Bazz-B said, stopping quickly to notice Rukia smiling at him, as she kept walking towards the groups choosing spot.

As Renji moved in for an attack on the punk, he quickly missed his target, falling into the water to accompany the startled fish under him. Bazz-B had avoided Renji's swift attack, walking out of the water. His full attention on Rukia. While he looked at Rukia, he noticed her jealous little sister glare at him, and tighten her arms more around Rukia's left arm. Since he could remember, Homura was always over protective of Rukia. She was so over protective, being the tallest for being the youngest made her look like an older sister to Rukia. Bazz-B could feel the jealousy in himself rising as well. He wished he were in Homura's spot, cuddling onto Rukia's swan like skin. Staring into those violet eyes, touching that beautiful, long, raven hair…

He wanted Kuchiki Rukia to himself. More than anything in the world. As he stared at her further, undressing her from that white bikini she wore, in his mind, he turned around a bit embarrassed. He always seems to do that whenever he'd see her at the beach. Every icy glare in class she gave him, every hard snow ball she tossed his way when he tried to invite her over to his place, or on a date, all of that and more turned him on. He also wanted to know more about her. What made her smile, what made her cry? He wanted to know it all. So, that he could be there for her through the good and the bad. It almost sounded like wedding vows…

Again, she was distracting him. Completely ignoring the waves and focusing on her. A noise suddenly taking him out of his trance. Checking the source of the noise, his cell phone. He punched in his password, unlocking the phone to read the text he received. It was from Rukia…

" _Want to swim with me fool?"_

No denying it, from Rukia, as he looked towards her for confirmation.

She just smiled that icy little smile she usually gave those closest to her. Bazz-B went on ahead into the water, Rukia following him at her own pace. Bazz-B could feel it, he was going to ignore what he came for yet again. All because of this woman, who was cold as ice, but still managed to make him melt, every time he glanced her way. He could hear it… Here his mother yelling…

"Don't be a cherry!"

 **There you guys go. Another Bazz-B x Rukia One-Shot. Sorry for the weird ending, lol, but Bazz-B failed to put that sun screen on. XD My other story: Hell, has no Glory, Chapter 4: Heaven will possibly be up on next week, Tuesday to be exact. If anything comes up, it is because of work and school. T_T Sorry! Hope you all enjoy. Hope you love reading it, and Review. :) Goodnight!**


End file.
